What if the Roles were Reversed?
by iamboard
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It is basically flipping the sides of the characters and seeing what happens to the story. Rated M for future violence.
1. Chapter 0

What the people do with this change in side is in the next chapter. If there is another chapter besides this one in this story, you are free to skip this one. If you like complaining about the characters being out of character, you might not want to read this story or you might want to read this chapter. You have been warned.

What if the Roles were Reversed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball belongs to the person who wrote Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama.

Summary: What if the roles were reversed for Dragon Ball? What would Son Goku, Kuririn (Krillin), Kame-Sennin (Muten-Roshi), Briefs Bulma (Bulma Briefs as most like to use), and all the other normally good guys do if they were evil? What would all the normally evil guys do if they were good? Chapter one is Establishment of how the characters match up with their evil counterparts (This might be a long chapter and is not yet going to tell you what they are going to do as doers of evil or good. This is depending on which character we are looking at).

Part One: The normally good guys and how they would be if they were evil

Son Goku: Good Goku is pure of heart and extremely competitive, but is dedicated to fighting evil. He is fearless and usually goes headfirst into a fight rather he has time to train for it or not. He does not have a formal education but is very good at fighting. His good nature is due to him hitting his head in a freak accident where he fell off a cliff as an infant. Evil Goku (Kakarotto or Kakarot for story purposes) in the other hand would be the result of Goku not hitting his head after falling off that cliff. He might have been smarter and remembered his mission to kill all life on earth. How he would go about it would ultimately be up to him. He would still be strong, extremely competitive, and fight; however, he would be fighting off the good guys or what would normally be the bad guys in this case. He would still be fearless and go into fights headfirst, but he would not really be pure of heart and would have to spend more time traveling by foot as he cannot get 'the cloud' (I am just going to call it 'the cloud' for story purposes, I already know that it is called a Flying Nimbus, a Kinto'un, or a Somersault Could). (I am not going into Gohan or Goten because that is Dragon Ball Z, not Dragon Ball.)

Kuririn or Krillin: Good Kuririn starts out a good Gokus' rival and then quickly becomes his best friend. He starts out as just hating Goku over a rivalry but becomes friendly and giving later in the original story. He was a monk before going to Kame-Sennin to be trained. Evil Kuririn might not have gone to Kame-Sennin for training as he would have been more aggressive to the bullies who picked on him after snapping, he would have probably also have been a bit of a dick. Kuririn being evil might be a result of snapping at the people who did bully him. What he does to them, one will just have to learn in the next chapter.

Kame-Sennin or Muten-Roshi: Good Kame-Sennin is a perverted martial arts instructor and the inventor of the Kamehameha Technique. One should not be fooled by his frail look as he is a mighty warrior and trained Grandpa Son Gohan (Who will not be in the story) and Gyu-Mao (Ox-King). He trains Goku and Kuririn in the actual story. His failure with women is more comedic than anything else. Evil Kame-Sennin might be more aggressive as to his perversions, which would probably include but not be limited to harsh rape of pretty ladies; He would not have 'the cloud' at all, thus not being able to give Kakarot the cloud in the first place. He would probably make himself look frail to draw unsuspecting people in for what would look like an easy win. He would probably still be a perverted martial arts instructor, just without the humor.

Briefs Bulma or Bulma Briefs as most like to use: Good Bulma is an inventor who invents for the good of mankind. Most of her inventions are useful to her friends. She is also a rich girly girl and is due to be the next head to a company that invents technology; however, she does have some falts like being shallow, Loving to argue, complaining about not being pampered when she is out traveling with Goku, ect. She wants the perfect boyfriend who will love, protect her, pamper her, and be handsome all at the same time. In other words, the prince fucking charming that most girly girl's want and some grown women go to nasty bars and night clubs, hoping to meet. It is then that they turn down a decent guy, get really drunk, go home with a total dick head that will just leave the next day and never call you back; this is all just for sex. Evil Bulma would be a person who likes to build things that destroy other things. The only thing that would be consistent would be her building a Dragon Radar. She would be a girly girl but not to the Bulma extreme that she shows in the original story. Instead of arguing with a person on things that would make the good Bulma argue with a person, she will just walk away or just destroy them if she has one of her gadgets on her. She became evil from her parents being nice but not setting any type of structure or any system to teach her right from wrong. She was spoiled and her parents did not do anything to her for bad behavior and as a result she got it in her head that she can do anything without any consequences. She is still due to be the next head of a company that invents technology.

Yamcha and Pu'ar: Yamcha starts out bad and turns good, so this really should be in the evil guys and their good counterparts section, but he is still considered a good guy so without father ado, I will explain Yamcha here. Yamcha as a bad guy is a bandit or an outlaw who steals Dino Caps but slowly turns good in the story by following the good guys to try to steal the Dragon Balls and wish his fear of attractive women away. So for story purposes I am going to have him start out good then go evil. I would probably be new with him going evil as he was never truly evil in the first place; he just did bad things and did not really join a side until after season on of Dragon Ball. Yamcha as a good guy is what you would basically see in Dragon Ball Z without the Bulma influence as this is Dragon Ball and not Dragon Ball Z. Evil Yamcha is more assertive and is a lunatic. He becomes an evil, assertive, lunatic as a result of not being able to beat Kakarot at all and following them secretly trying to find a weakness only to fall in love with evil Bulma. After that he slowly starts to lose his mind and eventually becomes the evil, assertive, crazy Yamcha in this story. Pu'ar will always be his loyal friend no matter what and really does not have a side. Pu'ar is Pu'ar.

Chichi: Good Chichi is a pure hearted girl who is a bit of a wimp and is in love with Goku. Her father is Gyu-Mao. She later learns Martial arts as shown in the last tournament of Dragon Ball. She is a rather nice person, thought she dresses funny in my opinion. Evil Chichi is a bit of, well a bitch. She does not run from the dinos, she forces to teach her dad how to fight at an early age, she still likes Kakarot for unknown reasons. Her father is really nice to her but at the same time; he kind of ignores her unless she is learning what she forced him to teach her. Everything about her stems from the lack of attention her father gives her.

Gyu-Mao: Gyu-Mao does not really change sides but the personality is altered somewhat as he does not terrorize the town, he is kind, and he ignores his daughter to the point where she had to force him to teach her how to defend herself just to get some attention from him. His lack of attention to his daughter drove her to become evil. (Now this is not the case with every person, just some.)

Part Two: The normally evil guys and how they would be if they were good

Pilaf or Emperor Pilaf: Evil Pilaf is small Impish man who dreams of ruling the world, though he often fails because of Goku & Co. His two Minions are Mai and Soba (original name) or Shu. He seeks to reach his goal through the dragon balls and treats his minions rather badly for his own entertainment. Though this would normally sound sadistic, the actual story puts it in a fun humorous light. Mai is loyal and does whatever to please her boss, Shu on the other hand constantly apologizes for his actions and does not often get the job done as to fear for his own life. Good Pilaf wishes for world peace and wants to use the dragon balls to get that peace. Mai and Shu are his body guards.

Red Ribbon Army: The evil Red Ribbon Army tries to take over the planet trough the dragon balls. There are many people in the army but it would take too long to describe them all. The good Red Ribbon Army Likes to stand for peace and tries to protect and serve the world. They do not even look for the dragon balls but run into and get beat up by Kakarot anyway. You would have to wait next chapter to see what Kakarot does to them instead of just knocking them out or kicking there grenades back at them, cough cough Mercenary Tao Pai Pai cough cough.

Part Three: Neutral Party

Lunch: In the original story she get saved by Goku and kuririn. In this story, she just runs into Kakarot.

Oolong: He says a bit of a wimp, but he says at his place instead of going with Kakarot and Bulma.

Next chapter will actually start the story now that all the people in the story have a back ground and a reason as to why they are all going to be OC to what seems like an extreme. Next chapter will be soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball belongs to the person who wrote Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter One:

Kakarot who was renamed Son Goku by his late grandpa was walking in the mountain range dragging a fish he had just count by force, animals shaking because they were frightened of him, and he was thinking about his stomach. He preferred to be call Kakarot as that was his birth name and he remembered his mission to destroy the world, but did not want to as being torturing living beings who came into his home mountain range was more fun. He had successfully kept people from moving into the mountain range since his grandfather died and did not destroy the mountain range out of respect for the old man who raised him. He was humming a random tone that he made up when a person who had lost control over her car hit him. He got mad and threw the car. The girl driving the car got mad and pulled out one of her destructive gadgets and was about to fire at him. "HOW DARE YOU THROW MY CAR!? Oh wait, my Dragon Radar is going off… You, boy with tail, you have a Dragon Ball." She told him claiming down and stopping herself from firing her gadget.

Kakarot was speechless to say the least. "Who and what are you? Also, what are you doing in my mountain range? Are you trying to move here?" He asked the girl rudely.

"I am Briefs Bulma, a girl who is an inventor of things that destroy other things, and no I am not moving into your mountain range, I am looking for the Dragon Balls so I can wish for a boyfriend. One of the Dragon Balls is in your Mountain Range. What is your name by the way?" Bulma asked while reassuring him that she was not invading his land.

"I am Kakarot, Extraterrestrial sent here to destroy things. I chose not to destroy things because torturing people who try to move into this mountain range is much more fun. I do not destroy the mountain range out of respect. I am interested in what these Dragon Balls can do now that you have mentioned them, I am going to tag along rather you like it or not." He told her.

"What? No last name?" She asked as they walked to the small one room house that kakarot lived in.

"Well my late adoptive grandpa tried to name me Son Goku but I remembered my birth name was Kakarot."

They grabbed the Dragon Ball that Kakarot named grandpa in honor of his grandpa and left the mountain range in search of the balls.

Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball belongs to the person who wrote Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Two:

They were riding on Bulmas' motorbike, because she refused to walk anywhere, when she had to stop to use the bathroom. "Would you excuse me while I do something I need to do?" She asked then walked behind a giant rock. She got out a gadget just in case she was attacked and proceeded to use the bathroom. A flying dinosaur showed up in hopes of having her as her lunch when she picked up the gadget and shot it in the stomach area. The blood flew out into the air and the dinosaur fell quickly. Blood and guts were all over the ground, and the dinosaur looked like he was in pain. His death was slow and painful as he could not do anything to save himself. Bulma finished pissing as thought _Maybe I should piss on this dinosaur. Nah, Kakarot would want to eat it. _

She pulled up her panties and walked from behind the rock, not saying a word of what happened behind that rock. They drove away on the bike until sun set. This is when she told him that she did not want to 'rough it out' and pulled out a capsule house to sleep in for the night. She had learned for what she had seen that he did not know many things about the world outside of his mountain range. For instance, he did not know what a bath was. She was giving him a bath and tried to remove the tail only for him to ask "Why are you trying to remove my tail?"

"I need to remove it to clean your back." She told him

"The tail is real; I can just use it to clean my own back. Now get out of the bathroom." He told her rudely. She just silently walked out of the house to go find something to shoot.

She was walking at night with her gadget when a bunch of wolves showed up along with a person and a dog looking for the Dragon Balls. Bulma know there was not a Dragon Ball in this area so she just let the wolves attempt to eat the people while taking a stroll. When the person and the dog ran back to their air ship to get away from the wolves, the wolves turned to Bulma. Bulma, who was happy to find something to shoot, happily shot all of them. This left them in a in the same state as she left the dinosaur. Content that she got to shoot something headed back to the house to take a bath herself.

When she got back, Kakarot was raiding the fridge and eating what he thought was appetizing to him. This was not much so he left the house to look for something wild to eat. Knowing this, she took her bath in peace and got ready for bed after eating some food from the fridge. After eating and brushing her teeth, she heard a knock on the door. "I food some good food to eat, want some. Much of it was just lying around as if it was just killed not too long ago." He was holding up four wolves.

"No thanks, have yourself a pig-out session. Make sure to brush your teeth before your go to bed. Good night" She said as she closed the door and left him outside. _Too bad he is too young; he would make a boyfriend who will not think I am crazy. I guess my wish is still on. _She thought this as she went to sleep.

Next chapter will be soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball belongs to the person who wrote Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Kakarot arrived back inside the building that Bulma had set up for them to sleep in. It was dark and he had to find his way to the bathroom. He need to brush his teeth or he might not live long enough to decided to fulfill his mission of destroying everybody on earth for this people. Bulmas death gadgets were not to be underestimated and he would rather not find out just how much damage her inventions can do. As he brush his teeth, the thought about how one day, torture of the living beings of this plant, will not be good enough for him. He dreaded that day because that would be the day that his fun would start to run out. He decided not to think of the dreadful thought anymore and went to bed to dream of the torture of others when this adventure to get the dragon balls was done and over with.

The next day he woke up and went outside for some fresh air only to see a sea turtle at the front door. He went back to wake Bulma and have a debate on rather the two of them should have the poor turtle of breakfast. Upon hearing this, the turtle freaked out and made an offer. "My master has a dragon ball. If you take me to the beach instead of eating me, I will make sure you get the ball as a reward. Just spare me please, my master gives me enough abuse." The turtle begged.

So there they were, taking the turtle to the beach after giving him some salt water so he will survive the trip and they can get the dragon ball. They ran into what looked like a tiger humanoid man. The man was a giant and wanted the turtle to eat. They defended the turtle, if only for the reward that awaited them. They finally got to the breach and waited for the turtle to return to his with his master and the ball.

He returned with an old man holding a stick in his hand. "This is my master, Kame-Sennin" the turtle introduced. "They were the ones who made sure I got back to the beach. They are looking for the dragon balls." The turtle continued.

"We I suppose they earned this dragon ball, I will go on ahead and give it to them." Kame-Semmin mused as he took the ball from around this neck. He could since the evil within the both of them and thought _Well I will be shit faced, I women I can rape and a boy I can train. It must be my luck. _He handed them the ball and the kids when back to the house Bulma set up, so they could put it away and keep moving.

Elsewhere, a Kuririn who was tired of being bullied, murders all of his peers in the temple he is training in. With each person he kills, he descends farther into madness and evil. Blood is all over the floor, guts are all over the ceiling, brains are all over the walls, and the body limbs are all maimed and mingled. He had killed the teacher first then went to three main bullies who beat him up for fun. All the while, he had this very unnerving smile on his face and a glimmer of madness in his eyes. He keeps the hearts for food and cleans himself up. He plans on going to Kame-Semmin for training and he will not go hungry while doing it.

Else Elsewhere, Pilaf is upset that his body guards, Mai and Soba, have comeback empty handed and his plan for world peace is still far away from his grasp. (This is the first time you hear about him in the story I know, but if you would remember right, there was a reference to Mai and Soba in the last chapter.) He decides to go with them next time they go out to find the dragon balls.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball belongs to the person who wrote Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_When they got back to the house, they packed everything up and left. Eventually they came across a village that looked like they were preparing for battle. When asked what was going on, they said they getting ready to hunt shape shifting pig. When asked why, they said they were marrying all the girls they could sell off to the nearest sex trade post. As if summoned, the pig showed up as a giant ogre asking the shamans daughter to marry him. The transformations kept up until the pig finally showed himself. _

_"Look, I do not care about rather you think your customs are right or not; I just think they are too young to be sex slaves." The pig pleaded his case. It nearly went on deaf ears; the exception was oddly Bulma, who decided she half way agreed with him. _

_"I think they might be too young to go on to the sex slave market but marrying them to make sure they never get on the sex slave market might be slightly against the law." She mused. At this the village decided to have the pig killed anyway and try to sell Bulma to the sex salve market. In replay to their reply she pulled out a death lazar gun and everybody but the village children, Kakarot, the pig and herself. She told the children to go live the life they wanted and decided to take the pig with Kakarot and herself. They then took the dragon ball that was in the village; with this, they started heading to Fire Mountain where the next dragon ball was._

_While they were headed to Fire Mountain, Kuririn was on his way to Kame-Semmin for training. He eats three hearts a day and stops to sleep at night. _

_Pilaf is looking for dragon balls though rumor and finds that Kame-Semmin has one. He goes to the island the old man is said to live with his body guards only to find it is not there. When they asked the old man who came back, the old man said that he gave it to an evil kid with big hair and a green haired lady. With this information, the trio went after the two only to find they had sunk into the sea do to a hole the sick rapist pervert had put into their ride. _

_Will the next chapter be soon? I am not sure, depends on what I feel about writing about next time. _


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Kakarot, and Bulma where headed to Fire Mountain. They were going to take the pig but the pig got away not too long after they had left for Fire Mountain. They guessed that he ran back to his home. At this point they were wondering the desert. "God fucking damit, It is hot as a burning human out here! I am going to go lay down in that shade over there." Bulma said, after they had been wondering around for a few hours. "What are you complaining about, Shouldn't this be normal?" Kakarot stoically said while glaring at Bulma who had fallen asleep.

They had stopped sense she was asleep. While they were asleep, a man and a floating, talking cat were looking at them from their desert home. He sensed dark energy nearby and wanted to see what it was. What he saw as a child with big hair and a girl. _I sense evil afoot, I must go confront it and defeat it. This is what any good guy would do, right?_ "Pu'ar, prepare for battle. We are going to take out some bad guys." Yamcha ordered. "Yes Sir!" A flying, talking cat named Pu'ar responded.

Next Chapter soon.


End file.
